Hundreds of billions of dollars worth of heat energy could be converted into electricity every year, if a cost efficient generator were developed. The Carnot principle indicates that a set amount of energy is available within a given temperature range for heat to power conversion if a way can be found to use it, but the most efficient heat engines, the Stirlings, typically suffer a ˜30% efficiency loss of power output. The Stirlings expand and compress the internally cycling working fluid from the volumes incased in the heating and cooling exchangers, but, because the fluid is heated and cooled isothermally during the stroke, some of the added heat cannot be fully converted to the full work output potential and, hence, the 30% efficiency loss.